Un dragón para alcanzar el Nirvana Reloaded
by Rick Gaara
Summary: Trunks y Goten cansados de la música prefabricada buscan una nueva alternativa, y la encuentran en un grupo que ya ha hecho historia...Nirvana. Un error en el primer capitulo me hizo corregir y poner de nuevo la historia, Gomen.
1. Chapter 1

**UN DRAGON PARA AL CANZAR EL NIRVANA**

Algunas de las cosas que nos hacen distinguirnos entre las multitudes, no son referentes solo a nuestra apariencia física, el intelecto, la posición social o las habilidades. También pueden hacernos únicos nuestros gustos si estos son combinados con la personalidad, y si añadimos un poco de magia, podemos estar seguros de que podemos ser unas autenticas joyas en medio del barro de la mediocridad.

Y esta filosofía puede ser sin duda aplicable más aun cuando se vive a todo lo que da la etapa donde buscamos nuestra identidad en el mundo, y con esto me refiero a la juventud, y más específicamente a un hombre joven que tiene una posición social privilegiada, habilidades increíbles que han sido demostradas en combates aguerridos y con una apariencia que provoca mucho interés por parte de las chicas adolescentes. Desde luego que ser descendiente de una raza guerrera por naturaleza, ser el heredero de una de las mayores corporaciones internacionales había ayudado bastante, pero Trunks, el hijo de la directora general de la Capsule Corp y del último príncipe saiyajin también tenía aficiones que lo hacían aun más especial, y en concreto sus aficiones por cierto genero musical….el grunge.

Puedo asegurar que el grunge realmente es para personas especiales, y quien más especial puede haber que los hijos de los guerreros Z. Y fue precisamente por ser realmente fuera de lo común, que Trunks buscaba algún género musical que estuviera acorde con su naturaleza guerrera.

Al haber cumplido los 17 y cursando el equivalente del segundo año de preparatoria; como cualquier adolescente Trunks se veía rodeado del típico ambiente estudiantil. Chicas frívolas que luchan encarnizadamente por la popularidad, chicos que pretenden ser los mejores en cualquier aspecto aunque esto no sea verdad, ropas impuestas por los medios de comunicación y sobre todo, música plástica y hueca propagada por ídolos con pies de barro, todos prefabricados, de úsese y tírese. El hijo de Vegeta podría soportar con estoicismo algunas de estas cosas que lo rodeaban, pero ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia en lo concerniente a la música. Solo la amistad del otro Saiyajin mestizo le hacía soportar solo un poco esta situación.

Justamente al momento de que las clases terminaron, los dos amigos se encontraron.

-Hey Trunks! Por aquí!-

-Ah! Hola Goten! Lo lamento pero estaba pensando en otros asuntos que no sentí tu ki y mucho menos te vi-

-Vaya, eso puede resultar peligroso, agradece que fui yo quien te llamo la atención y no el tío Vegeta, te habría dado una buena reprimenda por bajar la guardia.-

-Si lo se, mi padre no hubiera permitido que su descendiente mostrara descuido alguno, pues eso para él significaría que no he entrenado lo suficiente.-

-Y se puede saber en qué pensabas para que estuvieras así? Acaso en una chica?-

-No era en eso amigo. Ya sabes que si alguna chica me interesara no tendría problemas para convencerla de tener una cita-

-Puaff! La modestia se ve que no es lo tuyo amigo-

-No es falsa modestia, sabes que es verdad. En lo que pensaba era en algo más difícil de encontrar en estos momentos-

-Y puedo saber qué es?-

-Aunque no lo creas, no he podido encontrar música que sea realmente original-

-Y quieres decir que solo por la simple música te estás desconectando del mundo?-

Exclamó Goten casi a voz en cuello y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues así es aunque te sorprenda tanto-Exclamó con cierta molestia Trunks.

-Pero bueno amigo, no le debes tomar tanta importancia a eso-

-Goten, yo creo que la música tiene un papel importante en la formación de todos los habitantes, y más entre los jóvenes. Pero esta música que nos rodea la verdad la encuentro falta de mensaje, de sentido y sobre todo de espíritu. O me vas a decir que estas conforme con escuchar canciones que solo hablan de amores cursis, de diversión banal y peor aun interpretados por ídolos falsos que parecen una copia al carbón uno del otro?-

Por un instante Goten se puso a reflexionar sobre lo dicho por su amigo de toda la vida, aunque no lo haya externado, él también ya se empezaba a sentir fastidiado por melodías tontas y huecas.

-Pues si lo que buscas es música original, en medio de todo este lugar no lo vas a encontrar- Dijo con cierta resignación Goten.

-Oh vamos amigo! No hay que perder la esperanza. Acaso la perdimos cuando Majín Boo nos absorbió o cuando Broly nos estaba prácticamente masacrando?

Somos de un raza guerrera imbatible, así que no voy a darme por vencido hasta encontrar la música que llene mis expectativas-

-Pues ya que veo que estás de repente de tan buen ánimo, que tal si vamos al Distrito de la música por si acaso la suerte nos favorece-

Y así los dos semisaiyajines encaminaron sus pasos hacia la zona de la cuidad conocida como el Distrito musical; conocido así pues era el lugar donde se conglomeraban casi todas las tiendas de música, videos y los salones de karaoke.

Después de un par de horas de recorrido por los distintos establecimientos, Trunks y Goten comenzaban a perder los ánimos, pues cada tienda que visitaban solo se diferenciaban de la anterior por la decoración, pues en cada una había el mismo tipo de música de la cual ellos ya estaban cansados.

-Al parecer esto solo va a ser una pérdida de tiempo- Exclamó con desgano Trunks.

-Oye, y si por hoy lo dejamos así?-Dijo cansinamente Goten.

-Mira que pronto será la hora de cenar y….- Calló repentinamente el vástago de Goku al mirar de repente un establecimiento que parecía brillar con el mismo esplendor de los guerreros Z cuando incrementan su poder de pelea.

-Mira eso- Le dijo inmediatamente a Trunks.

Al voltear la su vista a donde a señalaba su amigo, Trunks advirtió también el resplandor poco común que emanaba de la tienda.

El local en cuestión se encontraba un poco alejado del resto de los otros establecimientos, por lo que casi no era posible localizarlo, además de lucir un poco más pequeño que los demás. En la parte superior lucía el letrero que anunciaba lo que al parecer era el nombre de la tienda, "Gokurako Music Z".

-Entremos a dar un último vistazo allí. Tal parecer que algo me dice que encontraremos lo que buscamos- Le dijo Trunks a Goten sin mirarlo pues mantenía fija su mirada en la tienda.

Con un leve asentamiento, los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del establecimiento, y al entrar de inmediato notaron que eran no solo los únicos clientes adentro, sin no también las únicas personas.

-Hey! Alguien puede atendernos?- Gritó enérgicamente Trunks.

-Oye, no te parece un poco extraña esta tienda?-Preguntó Goten.

-No hay más gente que nosotros, lo cual me hace pensar que este lugar no debe ser muy bueno-

-Se equivoca jovencito-

-AAhhhhh!-

Exclamaron al unísono los guerreros al escuchar esa repentina voz que apareció atrás de Goten.

Pasada la sorpresa, ambos voltearon a ver al hombre que los había sorprendido. Se trataba de un anciano cuya edad parecía oscilar entre los 65 y 70 años; más alto que los jóvenes y de carnes enjutas, su aspecto larguirucho hacía pensar que debió haber llevado una vida de excesos los cuales le cobraron la cuota a su cuerpo. Su rostro cruzado de arrugas aun se esforzaba por presentar una sonrisa cordial en sus labios gruesos. Sus ojos diminutos parecían apenas estrellas casi a punto de extinción, más sin embargo el brillo en ellos luchaba fuerte por permanecer.

Aclarando su voz tras unos cuantos carraspeos, el hombre misterioso siguió hablando.

-Cómo le dije jovencito, está en un error. El que no haya mucha gente aquí no significa que la tienda sea mala, solo indica que es muy exclusiva-

-Muy exclusiva?-Preguntaron a coro los chicos.

-Así es mis amigos- Respondió el anciano.

-Este local no es como ningún otro que antes hayan visitado, pues aquí solo pueden entrar aquellos que sienten el verdadero espíritu rebelde y aguerrido de la música. Aquellos que no les importa ir a contracorriente contra el mundo y que no se dejan doblegar por los dictámenes de un mundo frívolo y vano-

-Wow! Eso realmente me sacudió el corazón abuelo-Expresó un sonriente Goten.

-Hey! No te tomes tantas libertades conmigo zoquete- Le respondió el viejo.

-Considérate afortunado de poder estar aquí, ya que a pesar de tu apariencia de bobo tienes espíritu de combatiente musical-

Observando con interés el diálogo entre Goten y el anciano, Trunks de repente desvió su mirada a un estante donde se encontraba un cd que parecía llamarlo con una voz que solo él podía escuchar.

Al estar frente al disco, lo primero que llamó su atención fue los original de la portada. Esta representaba la foto de un bebé del sexo masculino; pues mostraba sus diminutos genitales, nadando en una alberca y al parecer tras un billete que arrastraba el gancho de una caña de pescar. En la parte baja de la portada se podía leer en letras distorsionadas lo que era el título del álbum: "Never Mind".

-Vaya, esto parece que si es originalidad y nada más-Pensó en ese momento Trunks.

Y finalmente en la parte de arriba, el nombre correspondiente al grupo autor de ese disco que acaparaba la atención del semisaiyajin.

-Nir…-

-Trunks!-

-AAhh! Qué demonios te pasa Goten? No grites de ese modo-

-Uy lo siento compañero, pero te veías tan absorto mirando ese disco que tal pareciera que estabas bajo un hechizo peor que los del mago Babibdi-

En ese instante habló el anciano.

-Ah! Veo que ya has hecho tu elección. Oh! Y creo que has elegido algo muy acorde con tu naturaleza, nada menos y nada mas que …..NIRVANA!-

-Nirvana?-Preguntó muy intrigado Goten.

-Si Nirvana, ya sabes. El estado de paz absoluta y de máxima felicidad de acuerdo a la creencia budista- Aclaró Trunks.

-Pues por el nombre no me parece que sea lo que buscabas- Respondió Goten.

-De nuevo te equivocas- Volvió a interrumpir el viejo.

-Oiga, no me parece correcto tanta discusión sin siquiera habernos presentado aun.-Dijo con cierta incomodidad Goten.

-Soy Son Goten- Se presentó el chico pelinegro.

-Y yo soy Trunks Brief- Dijo el pelivioláceo.

-Un gusto, pueden llamarme solamente…Mick- Les contestó el anciano.

-Y justo como lo decía antes de que me interrumpieras, Goten. Te equivocas otra vez. Aquí encuentras justo lo que tanto busca tu espíritu y tu corazón, en ningún otro lado podrás encontrar lo que aquí, pues en este lugar no es posible distinguir si la persona escoge un disco en particular, o si el disco elige a la persona.

Terminó de decir Mick con un tono misterioso y macabro en su voz.

Quedándose sin habla por un instante ante las palabras del anciano, Trunks reaccionó por fin y de inmediato preguntó.

-Y cuanto cuesta el disco Sr. Mick?-

-Ah! Antes de que te lo lleves, es necesario tramitare la credencial de socio exclusivo de la tienda. Tanto para ti como para tu amigo. Síganme muchachos-

Y así los tres se encaminaron hacia el mostrador, donde Mick tomó su lugar detrás del mostrador y de un cajón sacó un par de credenciales plásticas con el nombre de la tienda en la parte superior y en la inferior el nombre de los nuevos socios.

-Wow! Ya las tenía listas?-Preguntó Goten.

-Parecería que nos estaba esperando a que viniéramos aquí, jajajaja-Reía nerviosamente Goten.

-Pues aunque no lo creas así era- Dijo el viejo Mick con una sonrisa algo macabra.

-Bueno, y ahora cuanto es por la suscripción y el disco- Preguntó un poco inquieto Truks.

-La suscripción es gratis muchacho- Le respondió Mick.

-Y por el disco…solo es un dólar-

Los dos amigos no disimularon el asombro en sus rostros al oía tal generosidad.

-Cielos Sr. Mick, para ser un hombre un tanto misterioso y gruñón es en verdad muy buena onda- Le dijo Goten con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahórrate las alabanzas para después y para los músicos que dejaron su legado para que esta tienda existe muchacho- Respondió Mick.

-Bueno Goten, creo que ya tengo lo que buscaba, así que andando que ya es la hora de cenar y ya sabes cómo se ponen nuestras madres si llegamos tarde.-

Dicho esto Trunks le entregó el billete al viejo Mick, guardó el cd en su mochila

y se dirigió a la salida junto con Goten.

Ya una vez fuera y tras dar unos cuantos pasos, Trunks se detuvo y le dijo a Goten.

-Oye, se nos olvidó preguntarle al Sr. Mick cuanto dura la suscripción y cuánto cuesta la renovación. Porque si la primera vez es gratis tal vez al renovar si tengamos que pagar mucho-

-Tienes razón, regresemos a preguntar a ese viejo- Contestó su amigo.

Más al momento de dar media vuelta para regresar al establecimiento, se quedaron inmóviles, con los ojos completamente abiertos así como sus bocas; y una gota de sudor frío comenzó a resbalar por sus sienes; ya que no daban crédito a lo que veían, el "Gokurako Music Z"…había desaparecido.

Tras un breve instante que necesitaron para salir del asombro, ambos muchachos voltearon a verse y acordaron en que habían vivido una alucinación colectiva producto del stress de los estudios y el hambre. Establecido esto y tras una rápida despedida, cada quien tomó rumbo a su respectivo hogar.

Una vez en Capsule Corp., tras una breve convivencia familiar con Bulma, Vegeta, Bra y una cena abundante digna de un estómago saiyajin, Trunks subió a su habitación para pensar un poco en la extraña experiencia que hace apenas un par de horas había experimentado.

La parte lógica de su ser insistía en quedarse con la versión de haber sido víctima de una alucinación, más su curiosidad le decía que debía revisar su mochila para cerciorarse. Ganando la lucha la curiosidad, Trunks saltó de su cama para dirigirse al rincón donde había quedado su mochila.

Enfrentando con su valentía característica a la incertidumbre, de un rápido tirón abrió el cierre de la mochila para enfrentar lo que viniera.

Y allí estaba, el CD "Never Mind" del grupo Nirvana.

-Esta bien, no fue una alucinación- Pensó Trunks con resignación.

Con una mano temblorosa tomó el disco, para en un instante calmar sus nervios.

-Oh vamos, yo he vivido entre cosas raras desde niño- Se dijo así mismo.

-Haber enfrentado a Majin Boo, la técnica de la fusión con Goten, la muerte y resurrección de mi padre, el enfrentamiento con Broly, la aparición de Tapión y sobre todo, Shen Long y las esferas del dragón. Una tienda de discos que aparece y desaparece no debería molestarme-

Y con este nuevo ánimo, abrió el estuche para buscar los nombres de los integrantes del grupo.

-Krist Novoselick, bajo-

-Dave Grohl, batería-

-Kurt Cobain, guitarra y voz-

-Así que es solo un trío- Dijo Trunks sin mucha emoción.

-Bueno, veamos cuál fue la razón por la que escogí este disco, o este me eligió a mi-

Acto seguido tomó su discman, colocó el cd, se puso los audífonos, encendió el aparato y pulsó la tecla play.

Al sonar los acordes de inicio de la primera canción; supo que su elección había sido la correcta y que esta marcaría el aspecto musical de su vida para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

La aparición de las luces que anuncian un nuevo día siempre representarán en todos nosotros la renovación y una oportunidad de un iniciar algo nuevo; y al comenzar este día en particular, Trunks despertó determinado a iniciar la propagación de la música que la noche anterior renovó su espíritu. En definitiva, ahora comenzaría una nueva lucha, pero esta vez no por salvar el destino de la Tierra amenazada por un ente maligno y poderoso; no, ahora sería por salvar a la juventud de todas esas melodías insulsas y prefabricadas.

De un salto se incorporó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño para un rápido aseo y después de eso tomaría su desayuno, para después contarle todo lo sucedido a Goten, pues en esta empresa que se había impuesto sabía que necesitaría aliados, y cual mejor que su amigo y compañero de batallas, que después de todo también había sido testigo de los hechos que provocaron la adquisición del disco.

Una vez terminado de bañar, ponerse la ropa y alistar sus pertenencias para dirigirse a la escuela, Trunks bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina mientras que sin darse cuenta cantaba algunas estrofas recién aprendidas:

_**I feel stupid**_

_** And contangius**_

__Tan absorto estaba en su interpretación que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana Bra, la cual también se dirigía a la cocina y que al escuchar a su hermano no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner cara de asombro y consternación.

-Vaya hermano! Así que por fin admites tu estupidez?-Dijo la niña.

-Qué? Bra!-Respondió el sorprendido Trunks.

-No le faltes el respeto a tu hermano, yo solo estaba cantando una melodía que recién escuché-

-Pues no imagino que clase de música escuchas ahora para que el cantante diga que se siente estúpido y contagioso-

-No lo entenderías hermanita, aun eres muy chica y además estás muy influenciada por toda esa música tonta que nos rodea-

-Oye yo…- Iba a responderle Bra a su hermano cuando fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de Bulma.

-Niños, a desayunar-

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina dejando inconclusa la plática hace un momento iniciada.

Ya reunida la familia, mientras desayunaban, Trunks hizo un anuncio a sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, puede ser que hoy llegue un poco tarde pues tengo que ver a Goten para un proyecto- Les dijo muy determinado.

-Es para algún proyecto escolar?- Preguntó Bulma.

-Pues …- Se quedó dudando unos segundos, si les decía que era para difundir la música del aun desconocido grupo Nirvana; al menos desconocido en Ciudad Satán, tal vez pensarían que estaba enloqueciendo o que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo en algo inútil.

-Pues…si, es una investigación histórica y estoy seguro que este proyecto traerá profundas consecuencias para muchas personas, sobre todo para los jóvenes.- Respondió al fin.

-Vaya, suena muy interesante, me parece bien. Tú que opinas Vegeta?-

-Hpmmm! No se porque me preguntas si sabes que esas cosas no me importan. Solo te digo Trunks, no olvides tus entrenamientos por atender esos asuntos escolares- Respondió con su usual tono de fastidio el príncipe saiyajin.

-Desde luego papá, no olvidaré entrenar- Dijo un poco temeroso de su padre Trunks.

Terminado el desayuna, el semisaiyajin se dirigió raudo a la escuela para encontrarse con Goten y contarle sus planes.

A la entrada el instituto, Trunks divisó en la lejanía a su amigo y lo llamó a todo pulmón.

-Gooten!-

-Trunks!- Respondió el saludo.

-Que bueno que te encuentro antes de que nos separemos dentro de la escuela, recuerdas lo sucedido ayer por la tarde?- Preguntó emocionado Trunks a su amigo.

-Te refieres a la alucinación de la tienda de discos?- Respondió Goten.

-No fue ninguna alucinación, realmente sucedió y fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. Y si aun lo dudas aquí está la evidencia- Dijo Trunks sacando el disco de su mochila y mostrándoselo a su amigo.

Goten quedó momentáneamente en shock, no podía creer, aunque lo hubiera vivido ayer, lo que había sucedido, pero frente a sus ojos estaba la evidencia irrefutable, un disco llamado "Never Mind" del grupo Nirvana.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa, por fin pudo hablar.

-De acuerdo, no fue una alucinación, si estuvimos en esa extraña tienda de discos y compraste ese álbum, pero por qué dices que es lo mejor que nos pudo ocurrir?-

-Pues porque es justo lo que buscábamos amigo, una música innovadora, fresca, llena de energía, original y que rompe con todos los esquemas de la música hueca y vana que nos rodea- Respondió muy emocionado Trunks.

-Toma, te presto el disco, en un momento que tengas libre escúchalo y así te convencerás. Pero cuídalo mucho, casi como si fuera una esfera del dragón, pues viene de un lugar especial y además es un disco muy especial.

Goten tomó el disco que le ofrecía su amigo y lo guardó en su mochila, pensando que tal vez Trunks exageraba al comprarlo con una esfera del dragón, pero decidió que lo escucharía.

El timbre de la escuela sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases, los dos amigos se separaron y se encaminaron a sus respectivas aulas.

Tras unas cuantas horas de clases, nuevamente sonó el timbre anunciando el primer receso de la jornada. Goten salió del aula y desmidió dirigirse al patio para escuchar el disco bajo la sombrea de un árbol y así mientra podría consumir su almuerzo.

Ya una vez instalado en el lugar apropiado y tras preparar su discman, Goten comenzó a escuchar el primer track y empezó a almorzar; aunque esta última acción más bien la efectuaba solo por reflejo, pues la melodía que escuchaba estaba robando toda su atención. Realmente Trunks tenía razón, la música y las letras de las canciones eran fuera de lo común y no se parecían en nada a alguna otra corriente musical que antes hubiera escichado.

Tan absorto estaba en la música que no se había dado cuenta cuando terminó de comer ni cuando sonó nuevamente el timbre anunciando el término del descanso y el reinicio de las clases, ni siquiera prestaba atención a los alumnos que pasaban junto a él para dirigirse a las aulas. Para Goten en ese momento solo una melodía y unas palabras ocupaban su mente:

_**Something in the way**_

_** Ummmmm**_

_** Something in the way, yeah**_

_** Ummmmmm**_

_** Something in the way**_

De repente la música se detuvo y los sonidos de a escuela volvieron a los oídos del semisaiyajin. Alguien le había quitado los audífonos y gritó su nombre.

-Goten! Es que no oyes que ya terminó el descanso?-

-Vas a legar tarde a la otra clase?- Dijo una fuerte voz femenina.

-Ah!. Pares, perdón es que estaba tan distraido que no me había dado cuenta.-

-Pues si te quedas con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen es natural que no hayas escuchado sonar el tiembre, y ahora apúrate que se hace tarde-

Mientras ambos jóvenes literalmente corrían hacia su salón de clases, Pares se atrevió a preguntar algo a Goten.

-Y se puede saber que estabas escuchando que te tenía tan entretenido? Es algún nuevo grupo de Pop o alguna idol?-

-No es nada que se haya escuchado antes. Esta música es algo tan excepcional, tan lleno de energía, es…es..indescriptible-

-Wow! Así como la defines suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Exclamó la chica.

-Y dónde conseguiste ese disco?-

Al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera, Goten recordó los sucesos que llevaron a Trunks y a él a conseguir el disco, tan misteriosos e increíbles que dudaba que ella lo pudiera creer.

-Pues…veras…- Empezó a titubear cuando fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Ah, luego me dices, apenas si llegamos a tiempo a clases-

Goten sintió el alivio de tener que dar explicaciones.

Al terminar lasa clases, el segundo hijo de Goku salió corriendo a la puerta del colegio esperando encontrarse con Trunks. A unos cuantos pasos de allí se encontraba su amigo el cual parecía que ya lo estaba esperando.

-Trunks!- Exclamó Goten.

-Qué ocurre Goten? Por esa expresión que tienes se nota que ya escuchaste el disco no?-

-Si así es, y tenías razón, es realmente increíblemente fantástica la música de Nirvana, es lo más original y potente que por ahora existe- Le respondió agitado por la emoción su amigo.

-Sabes Goten? Estuve pensando que esta música debería ser difundida en todos lados, esto sin duda es la respuesta enérgica a la música absurda y vana que nos rodea.

-Ahora tú y yo tenemos una nueva misión por cumplir, difundir la música de Nirvana- Dijo Trunks con plena convicción en sus palabras.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo amigo, lo haremos. Si ya salvamos al mundo de amenazas como Majin Boo o Broly, no veo porque no salvarlo del peligro que representa la música hueca que nos rodea- Lo secundó Goten.

-Entonces está decidido, lo haremos?- Preguntó Trunks al tiempo que extendía la mano a Goten.

-Lo haremos- Contestó el pelinegro estrechando la mano que le ofrecían.

-Pero para esta misión necesitaremos más información y más material discográfico del grupo- Dijo Trunks.

-Y solo hay un lugar donde podemos conseguirlo, el "Gokurako Music Z"-

-Pero si esa tienda desapareció apenas le dimos la espalda, crees que podamos volver a encontrarla?- Preguntó algo consternado Goten.

-Revisa tu cartera amigo- Le pidió Tunks.

Sin entender la razón de la petición, Goten accedió y al checar su billetera encontró en ella la credencial de suscripción de la tienda miseriosa.

-Ves? Yo también tengo mi credencial de socio, eso debe ser un indicio de que aun podemos encontrar la tienda- Le dijo Trunks.

-Volvamos al distrito musical, debemos encontrar esa tienda-

Con un movimiento de cabeza Goten asintió y ambos guerreros se dirigieron al sitio donde estaba antes el establecimiento misterioso.

Al llegar al lugar donde recordaban que se ubicaba la tienda se sintieron fuertemente decepcionados, pues esta no estaba por ningún lado.

-Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó con cierta tristeza Goten.

-Donde buscamos, esa no es una tienda normal, cómo la encontraremos?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Debemos mantener al ánimo amigo- Respondió Trunks.

Sosteniendo con firmeza la credencial de socio en su mano derecha habló de nuevo.

-Nos hicimos un firme propósito y vamos a cumplirlo, recuerda que nosotros que somos descendientes de la raza saiyajin no nos rendimos fácilmente.

Y después de decir estas palabras, un repentino resplandor apareció detrás de ellos y al voltear sus miradas, allí estaba nuevamente…el "Gokurako Music Z".

Una vez que salieron de su asombro, presurosos se encaminaron a la tienda, y al apenas cruzar la puerta se encontraron de nuevo con el viejo Mick que sonrisa en la boca les saludó.

-Qué tal muchachos? Veo que decidieron regresar, hay algo más que deseen en esta ocasión?- Preguntó alegre Mick.

-Así es Sr. Mick- De inmediato contestó Trunks.

-Queremos saber si tiene más material discográfico y algunos datos sobre el grupo Nirvana-

-Tengo justo lo que buscan, síganme muchachos- Ordenó el anciano.

Tras andar unos cuantos pasos, llegaron a un estante donde había más discos del grupo que había captado la atención de los semisaiyajines.

Estaba desde luego el álbum que se había llevado Trunks, pero otros más. Un disco con la portada de un cuerpo de mujer transparente que dejaba ver sus órganos y con un par de alas; "In Utero" era el nombre del álbum. Otro era de portada a blanco y negro adornado con una foto del grupo tocando, "Bleach" era su nombre. Además el estante estaba adornado con pósters del grupo, la mayoría mostraban el rostro de un hombre rubio, de mirada perdida y barba a medio crecer, "Kurt Cobain", estaba escrito al pie de cada póster.

-Qué se van a llevar eh?- Preguntó Mick.

-Pues yo me llevo los dos álbumes que me faltan y dos pósters grandes. Uno del grupo completo y uno de Kurt- Dijo Trunks.

-Pues yo quiero los tres discos y también los pósters que pidió Trunks- Exclamó Goten.

-Bien, pues tomen lo que quieran. Aquí le damos el al cliente lo que pida- Les dijo Mick.

-Oiga viejo- Preguntó Goten dirigiéndose a Mick.

-Sabe si esta música que interpreta Nirvana tiene alguna definición?-

Mirando fijamente a los ojos del pelinegro, el anciano respondió.

-Se le conoce a ese estilo como…"Grunge"-

-Nombre muy peculiar- Dijo Trunks.

-Tal vez sea peculiar hijo, pero es lo que buscabas, o no?- Le espetó Mick.

-Por cierto abuelo, queremos difundir esta música. Sabe usted donde podemos encontrar al grupo?- Preguntó el hijo de Goku.

-No soy tu abuelo, tonto-Respondió molesto Mick.

-Y para tu información, a ellos no los podrán ya encontrar, pues Nirvana se desintegró-

-QUEEEEEEEEÉ?-Exclamaron los muchachos al unísono.

-Pero cómo, por qué?- Preguntó agitado Trunks.

-Nirvana se desintegró después de la muerte del vocalista- Contestó Mick con calma.

-Cómo murió?- Intervino Goten.

-Fue una muerte un tanto misteriosa, en un día de Abril encontraron el cuerpo de Kurt, sin razón aparente se voló el mismo la cabeza con un arma.

Esto dejó muy consternados a los guerreros Z, pues eso significaba que ya no había posibilidad alguna de hablar con los integrantes del grupo para darse a la tarea de difundir el grunge, y también no más álbumes.

En estas cavilaciones se encontraban sumidos cuando un destello de pensamiento apareció en la mente de uno de ellos, algo que de seguro lo solucionaría todo…las esferas del dragón.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO II****I**

Al salir de la tienda con sus discos y pósters, los dos amigos no siquiera intentaron voltear sus rostros, pues presentían que si lo hacían de nuevo verían que el establecimiento había desaparecido. Lo mejor que debían hacer es planear la estrategia para difundir el grunge a gran escala.

-Goten, creo que al llegar a casa le pediré a mi madre que me preste el radar del dragón-

Dijo de repente Trunks.

-Vaya amigo, creo que tuvimos la misma idea.-Respondió el pelinegro.

-Usar las esferas del dragón para pedirle ayuda a Sheng Long para difundir la música de Nirvana.-

-Así es, juntaremos las esferas del dragón y con nuestro deseo toda la ciudad tendrá una alternativa musical para enfrentar a esas melodías huecas en la que está sumida.-

-Si, le pediremos que todos los jóvenes les guste el grunge.-Dijo con emoción Goten.

-No creo que eso esa sea una buena idea amigo- Dijo Trunks un poco serio.

-El obligar a alguien a adquirir tus propios gustos no me parece que sea correcto. Si algo realmente te gusta es porque te nace del corazón y por convicción. Además también debes respetar las ideas y los gustos de los demás aunque tú no estés de acuerdo-Siguió hablando Trunks.

-También, aunque no me guste admitirlo, se necesita de la variedad de formas y de estilos, ya que así puedes apreciar aun más una determinada música que para ti es especial entre tantas otras.-

-Entonces de qué forma pensabas usar las esferas del dragón?- Preguntó un tanto extrañado el hijo de Goku.

-Pues yo pensaba en que sería grandioso presentar un concierto de Nirvana.- Respondió Trunks.

-¿Quieres decir que pedirás a Sheng Long que reviva a Kurt Cobain y que junte de nuevo al grupo para hacer un concierto?-Volvió a preguntar Goten.

-Algo así pensaba pedir-

-Pero no crees que podría haber consecuencias en la línea temporal si Kurt regresa a la vida? Recuerda lo que nos platicó tu mamá cuando fue ese suceso del torneo de Cell. Tu otro yo de un futuro alterno interfirió en la línea del tiempo.-

-Si tal fuera el caso.- Respondió con seriedad Trunks.

-Entonces tendremos que pedir que solo estén por un corto tiempo mientras dura el concierto, como cuando tu papá estuvo por un día en la tierra mientras se realizaba el torneo de artes marciales.-

-Eso suena bien; pero como haremos para reunir a la gente para el concierto si Nirvana no es muy conocido?-

La pregunta de Goten provocó un instante de silencio entre los dos amigos, pues ese era un gran obstáculo.

Pasados unos minutos, Trunks habló.

-Creo que tendremos que aprovechar algún evento masivo ya programado donde se reúna la gente y así de repente iniciar el concierto.- Dijo con seriedad Trunks.

-Lo tengo-Exclamó a viva voz Goten.

-La próxima semana es el homenaje anual a Mister Satán como el héroe salvador de la Tierra. Como siempre se reúne mucha gente para verlo y aclamarlo podemos aprovechar es evento masivo.

-Brillante idea amigo- Dijo Trunks al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro a Goten.

-Al fin hará lago de provecho ese falso héroe; creo que Gohan solo lo soporta porque es su suegro y no tiene más remedio.- Volvió a hablar Trunks provocando la risa en ambos guerreros..

-Bien, tenemos que juntar las esferas y formular bien nuestro deseo para el día justo aparezca en el escenario Nirvana y dé el concierto.- Reafirmó Goten.

Después de esa conversación, transcurrieron tres días , Goten y Trunks ya habían juntado las esferas y se dirigieron por rumbos de la montaña Paoz, ya que lo planearon así para que nadie se enterara de sus planes.

Al quedar reunidas las siete esferas en el suelo del solitario paraje; Trunks gritó con fuerza:

-Ven a nosotros Sheng Long, y cumple nuestro deseo.-

Acto seguido el cielo se oscureció y las esferas comenzaron a brillar, oara que en un gran destello apareciera la imponente figura del dios dragón.

Con su vos atronadora resonando en todo el paraje; el dragón mágico hizo su pregunta habitual.

-Puedo cumplirles su deseo. Qué es lo que desean?-

-Sheng Long- Se apresuró a hablar Trunks.

-Queremos que mañana, a las 8:10 de la noche e el escenario de la Arena Satán, aparezca el Grupo Nirvana y permanezcan allí por espacio de 3 horas y después regresen a donde pertenecen.

Un silencio incómodo permaneció por unos segundos en el ambiente pues pareciera que el dragón dudaba en conceder el deseo, hasta que por fin volvió a hablar.

-Esta bien, cumpliré tu deseo. Adiós- Dijo Sheng Long para desaparecer y después las esferas se dispersaran.

-Que bien, mañana será un día grandioso- Exclamó Goten con júbilo.

-Tú lo has dicho amigo- Respondió Trunks.

-Habrá que prepararnos para mañana, y seguro que todos se llevarán una sorpresa, nuestras familias y todo el mundo.-

Al día siguiente, Trunks y Goten bullían de nervios y excitación por lo que iba a suceder en la noche, ya que no solo verían por primera vez al grupo musical que los había cautivado en vivo, si no que difundirían a gran escala el genero del grunge.

Cuando por fin llegó el anochecer y el público había abarrotado ya la Arena Satán, en punto de las 8:00 horas el escenario se iluminó y en el hizo su aparición el presentador oficial del evento.

-Buenas noches querido publico, sean todos bienvenidos a este gran evento en homenaje al héroe que salvó a nuestro mundo.-

Sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras del presentador, en primera fila se encontraban Goten y Trunks junto con sus familias. Pues de un momento a otro su deseo se cumpliría.

-Sin mas preámbulos, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro héroe, el gran Mister Satán.-

Unos reflectores se enfocaron por un pasillo e iluminaron la figura del hombre que todos vitoreaban. Este saludó a la multitud con movimientos de sus manos y se puso rumbo al escenario, pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, un gran destello cubrió el centro de la arena cegando a todos los presentes.

Al público le tomó por sorpresa el hecho, y cuando ya pudieron ver con claridad, se sorprendieron al encontrar el escenario ocupado por tres hombres con instrumentos musicales.

Dos de ellos tenían cabello largo oscuro, uno estaba sentado frente a una batería y el otro cargaba un bajo. El tercer hombre tenía el cabello largo también pero este rea rubio y él llevaba una guitarra.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Trunks y Goten saltaron al frente y Trunks le arrebató el micrófono al presentador y dijo:

-Buenas noches, les parecerá extraño lo que acaba de suceder, pero mi amigo y yo pensábamos en darle una sorpresa en su homenaje al gran Mister Satán, así que pensamos que sería buena idea agasajarlo con un concierto dedicado a él y compartirlo con todos ustedes. Y que mejor concierto sorpresa que con un grupo sorpresa.-

Ahora Goten tomó el micrófono.

-Mister Satán, querido publico, ellos son Krist Novocelik en el bajo, Dave Grohl en la batería y en la guitarra y voz Kurt Cobain. Ellos son…NIRVANA, démosles un fuerte aplauso por amenizar el homenaje a nuestro gran héroe.-

Creyendo que tal historia era verdadera, el público comenzó a aplaudir con energía y entusiasmo. Sin embargo, los integrantes del grupo estaban conmocionados por este hecho y no se movían en absoluto. Ante esta situación, Goten y Trunks se le acercaron para hablar con ellos intentando que comenzara el concierto.

Apagando el micrófono Trunks le habló primero:

-Por favor amigos, sabemos que están asombrados por esta situación, pero mi amigo y yo somos los primeros admiradores suyos en esta ciudad en la que el grunge aun no es muy conocido, por eso queríamos que tocaran ante toda esta gente para difundir el grunge y todos lo puedan apreciar.-

-Es cierto.- Intervino Goten.

-Y que mejor manera de difundir el grunge que con la música de ustedes.-

-Como su música no es conocida más por nosotros, dígannos que canción tocarán para que anunciemos su título y así estos se les graben en la memoria a las personas.- Dijo al trío de músicos el heredero de Vegeta.

Con una mirada de acuerdo entre los músicos, los semisaiyajines se acercaron a ellos, y acto seguido Trunks encendió el micrófono y exclamó:

-Muy bien, comenzamos el concierto con una canción excelente, "Come as you are".

Y a la señal de Kurt de 1, 2, 3…comenzaron los primeros acordes.

_**Come as you are, as you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend  
As an old enemy**_

Take your time, hurry up

_****_ Conforme avanzaba la canción algunos jóvenes del público comenzaban a seguir el ritmo con los movimientos de sus pies y sus cabezas, era un hecho que la música de Nirvana los estaba atrapando.

_**Memoria, memoria  
Memoria, memoria**_

Claro que los más adultos no estaban muy convencidos de la música que estaban escuchando y menos del aspecto de los músicos, pues para muchos el cabello rubio de Kurt solo era un símbolo de rebeldía.

Acercándose nuevamente al trío, Goten les preguntó cuál era la siguiente melodía; y después dirigiéndose de nuevo al público exclamó.

-La siguiente canción será dedicada a las chicas bellas que están aquí.- Y gritando fuerte anunció "About a girl"

_**I need an easy friend  
I do with an ear to lend  
I do think you fit this shoe  
I do but you have a clue**_

La energía entre los jóvenes asistentes crecía a cada momento, pues con la segunda canción más chicos y chicas comenzaban a moverse al compás de las notas ejecutadas por Kurt, Krist y Dave.

_**I'll take advantage while  
You hang me out to dry  
But, I can't see you every night  
Free  
**_

Al terminar la canción, gran parte del público joven irrumpió en aplausos y gritos de júbilo.

Ahora era el turno de Trunks para anunciar la siguiente canción.

-Y ahora escucharán…"Sliver".-

Comenzaron los acordes y ahora hasta una parte del público adulto comenzaba a seguir el ritmo también, y un gran coro acompañó a Kurt.

_**Grand ma take home**_

_**Grand ma take home**_

_**Grand ma take home**_

Desde su lugar en la tribuna, Bra y la pequeña Pan también coreaban con entusiasmo, y por raro que pareciera, Goku les hacía segunda a su nieta y a la hija de Bulma.

Al término de la canción, de repente alguien del público lanzó un sostén de color rojo brillante que cayó a los pies de Kurt. Él sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo lo recogió, lo observó por un instante, se lo puso por encima de su playera para después decirle a Goten la siguiente canción.

Aun sin salir del asombro por lo que acababa de hacer el vocalista del grupo, Goten dijo al micrófono:

-Y ahora sigue…"Drain you"

Después de esta canción siguió "You know you rigth", "All apollogies", "Mexican seafood" y para estas alturas ya casi todo el público aclamaba al grupo.

Sin embargo, algunas personas no habían olvidado que el evento era para homenajear a Mister Satán; sobre todo el festeado. Esto lo notaron Goten y Trunks en la mirada un tanto inconforme de Mister Satán, ante esto, tuvieron que recurrir a un a buena idea para hacer sentir conforme al supuesto héroe de la Tierra; y tras una rápida conferencia con Nirvana, con un poco de nervios Trunks le dijo al público:

-Ahora unas canciones con especial dedicatoria al héroe que nos salvó de la destrucción, para Mister Satán esta canción…"Mr. Moustage"-

Esta dedicatoria especial provocó que Mister Satán se sintiera halagado y empezara a sentir que el concierto verdaderamente era para él. Terminando la canción, Goten habló:

-La siguiente canción también es con especial dedicatoria para nuestro gran héroe; "The man who sold the world"

Los solos de guitarra ejecutados por Kurt en esa melodía habían cautivado a todo el auditoria juvenil y a muchos adultos. Aunque n par de mujeres no estaban muy conformes.

Para Milk y para Bulma la actuación y las canciones del trío no eran muy bien vistas, pues para Milk ellos solo representaban a unos jóvenes rebeldes y tal vez futuros delincuentes, y para Bulma la idea era similar. Aun así el grupo siguió ejecutando magistralmente mas canciones, "Heart shaped box", "Lithium", "Dumb", "Very ape" y como punto final Trunks anunció:

-Ahora pata terminar con este concierto homenaje a Mister Satán, una canción con mucho poder, "Smells like teen spirit"-

_**Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over-bored and self-assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word**_

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto, an albino  
A mosquito, my libido  
Yeah, hey, yay

I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto, an albino  
A mosquito, my libido  
Yeah, hey, yay

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us

A mulatto, an albino  
A mosquito, my libido

A denial, a denial  
A denial, a denial  
A denial, a denial  
A denial, a denial  
A denial

No bien había terminado la canción, Kurt tomó la guitarra por el mango y comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo para después golpear la batería de Dave con fuerza, Krist también comenzó a imitarle.

Trunks y Goten se sorprendieron ante lo que estaban haciendo los músicos, si bien habían disfrutado el concierto no esperaban que finalizara así. Decidieron que debían hacer algo antes de que la agresividad de los músicos contagiara al público, cuando de pronto un destello de luz invadió el escenario deslumbrando a todos para después dejar ver que el grupo Nirvana había desaparecido.

Trunks y Goten agradecieron que el tiempo de su deseo se hubiera terminado para no tener que enfrentar una situación inesperada entre el público.

El animador oficial volvió a tomar el micrófono para dar por terminado el homenaje mientras los dos amigos que habían planeado el concierto regresaban a sus lugares, pero antes de llegar con sus respectivas familias se toparon con alguien inusual, con el viejo Mick que con un saludo de pulgar arriba le dijo:

-Lo hicieron bien muchachos- Para luego desaparecer como un fantasma.

Después de lo ocurrido en ese día, algunos jóvenes decidieron formar su propio grupo de música con claras influencias del grunge. Una opción que se difundió con la ayuda del dios dragón Sheng Long.

**FIN**

**Nota final: **Dedicado a mi buen amigo Julián, cuyo conocimiento de Nirvana ayudó mucho a esta historia.


End file.
